The Bet
by Haveabreakhaveakit-kat
Summary: What happens when your girl friends are itching to get you together with your best guy friend? A healthy dose of Sua & Chaerin's POV. Hope their meddling works! A Seojun x Jugyeong fanfic. Oneshot, maybe two. Disclaimer: True Beauty is owned by Yaongyi.


The Bet

"Jugyeong, here, here!"

Sua and Chaerin waved their hands amidst the crowded bar. They were seated at a cozy corner, perfect for some private chitchats.

"Sua, Chaerin! Aw, how I missed you girls! Sua, is that a new perm? It's looking real pretty on you!", Jugyeong exclaimed sincerely while taking a seat.

"Eh, such blatant lie, you're the prettiest here, girl!", Sua grinned good-naturedly, admiring her high school friend's cute attire. Jugyeong always looks pretty, no matter what she wears, she thought. Her infectious smile probably adds to her beauty, Chaerin's thought was along the same line.

"Oy Jugyeong, you only noticed Sua, you dismissed me completely! How about my new hair? Is it nice?", Chaerin piped in, tilting her head at an angle, showing off her auburn long hair.

Jugyeong stopped, squinting her eyes as she observed Chaerin's hair.. strangely enough she didn't see much difference from the last time they met. "Oh? Did you re-colour? You're hair looks very vibrant and….uh, redder?", she added lamely.

Chaerin laughed heartily. "Haha, fooled you! I didn't get anything done to it", she snickered jokingly, earning a playful pinch from the pretty girl.

"So, what's new? Any new cute guys at Uni chasing after you, Jugyeong?", Sua said, sipping at her full glass of beer.

"Oh, your new pic on Ensta had some crazy amount of like, did you see?, Chaerin cut in, showing her phone.

"Ah, really? I haven't checked…", Jugyeong smiled embarrassedly as she put in an order for a bottle of soju.

Their friendly banter continued soon after.

9.45 PM, slightly tipsy Jugyeong:

"Hic.. Chaerin, why did you say I only noticed Sua? Don't you know I also love you…?", Jugyeong remarked after sometime.

"Ohh, I do love you both equally", she shrieked, making a move to hug her friends as Chaerin blanched and made a face.

"Ugh, she's already drunk!", she stiffly blocked Jugyeong's attempt to hug her.

Sua quickly scanned the table. "Ah, she's never good with her liquor", she sighed, noting that Jugyeong has only been drinking a little bit more than two bottles of soju. "What do we do? She gets really annoyingly sappy when drunk!", Chaerin nodded her head.

"Let's just call her boyfriend …", she looked at the long haired girl slumping over the table.

"Ey Jugyeong, what's your boyfriend's phone… Ah, forget it, I think I still have it", Sua said, quickly flicking through her contacts list.

"Huh… boyfriend?!", Jugyeong parroted, still slumped on the wooden table, both her arms now served as cushions for her drunk head.

Chaerin observed their surroundings silently as Sua made a call. No cute guys, bah.

"Hey, yeah, it's me… could you pick Jugyeong up please? She's dead drunk.. we're at XoXo Bar downtown.. ah okay, thanks!", Sua's voice competed with the increasingly crowded bar.

Sua flipped her phone. "Not to worry, we could always count on him", she grinned widely.

Chaerin snickered, "Yeah huh, he's very dependable I wonder why they're not dating already", she commented, sipping her drink while observing Jugyeong's immobile form.

She mumbled incoherently.

"They've been playing this game for so long, I wonder how they don't get tired", Sua shook her head lightly.

"Do you think she's still clueless after all this time?"

"I think so, I wouldn't put it past Jugyeong. She's just unable to see something so obvious right in front of her, the poor guy", Chaerin shrugged her shoulders.

"Yep, it's like seeing a dog who has a meaty bone in front of it but he couldn't do anything about it, I feel sorry for him"

"Lol, what an imagery! Thanks to you, now I can't unsee it", Chaerin chuckled.

"Hey, you know what? I have a feeling that real soon he'll be getting tired, maybe he'll do something drastic so she'd see what she's been missing", Sua thought out loud.

"Ooh, you think? After, mmm.. how long has it been? 2 years? He has the patience level of a saint! We can only hope the last straw breaks very soon"

"Wanna bet?", Sua asked the other mischievously.

" I bet my 300,000 ₩ weekly salary, it is gonna break soon, like, as soon as the end of the month. Nobody can be that much of a saint, not even him! Have you seen how he looks at her? Man, the girl is so, so blind", Sua thwacked Jugyeong's head lightly.

In her drunken stupor, Jugyeong was oblivious to her friends' lively conversation.

"I'm on! Yes, let's see how this works out. I bet my part time work salary as well this week, I wanna see progress with these two, maybe I have to meddle a bit more, though the end of the month is just two weeks away or thereabouts. I'd say at the end of next month, just to be safe", Chaerin concluded.

They were grinning and shaking hands, betting over the poor drunk girl.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?", a masculine voice sounded a few metres away from the girls.

Slightly out of breath, a tall form approached them. The decidedly handsome specimen by the name of Seojun finally made an appearance.

The two girls turned their heads. Shit, he is one hot piece of a**. Now no longer a lanky teen, he sported a longer hair that reaches the nape of his neck. Wearing a black shirt with teal floral design, the girls were wondering how he could work such flamboyant shirt that'd normally make other guys look like pansies. On him, it just looked right, with a few of his trademark earrings complementing his model look. Instead of girly, his complete look spells HOT with a capital H.

"What did we do? Nothing, she just couldn't hold her liquor is all", Chaerin suddenly found her voice.

"So troublesome!", he sighed, "Then why did you two let her have soju? Ugh, and she'll have a photoshoot tomorrow too", he moved closer, observing Jugyeong's still form. He tested by poking at her arm gently. Only a small groan was heard.

"We're really grateful you could help take her back home tonight", Sua added, smiling sweetly.

"Hah, yeah, it's getting late, gotta send her home now. Hey Jugyeong, wake up, we're going home", he said, eliciting another groan from the girl.

"Uhhh…. Oh Hi you… what are you doing here?", she lifted her head and grinned drowsily at the handsome newcomer.

"I'm taking you home. Hah, you're so troublesome", he grumbled, completely missing the knowing smirks on Sua and Chaerin's face.

"Ugh, don't wanna.. I'm having fun here with the girls", she pouted adorably.

Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were flushed with a cute shade of pink. Seojun took a look at her and sighed again.

"What fun? You can barely function like this…", he scolded her none too gently.

"Hey Seojun, why aren't you guys dating already? Don't you guys have feelings for each other?", Chaerin chirped bluntly.

Seojun looked at her blankly.

Sua scowled inwardly. 'Chaerin has no tact at all', she thought, deciding to save the conversation. "Well, we're just thinking out loud here, it's true, but what are you worried about, anyway? Are you worried about Suho whose whereabouts is unknown? …Also, he's lost contact with either of you, right? After all this time, we think you shouldn't worry about him", she said, hiding her nervousness well.

He blinked and stayed quiet, seemingly deep in thought.

"Suho will be alright, you should go and chase after what you want", Chaerin remarked nonchalantly, again, while sipping at her drink.

"Hnn... I better go take her home, it's late", he finally replied, not really wanting to delve into the matter, as he noticed Jugyeong's softly moaning while clutching the side of her head. Gently he pulled her form closer to his, placing one of her arms around his shoulder for more support.

"Well.. safe trip! Thanks for sending her home", Chaerin smiled.

"Have fun!", Sua winked playfully.

As the tall figure struggled to support the drunk Jugyeong, they both looked at each other with a satisfied smile on their faces.

"Well, we planted the seed", one girl smiled.

"It's up to him if he wants to take action, it's way overdue", the other nodded.

"Two weeks", Sua smirked gleefully, rubbing her slender hands.

"A month", Chaerin cut in, "I really want to spend that 300,000 ₩ for that new dress I've been eyeing"

"Hehe, we'll see!", they clinked their beer bottles excitedly.

Little did they know that it took less than a month, no, even less than two weeks before something big actually happened to the couple they were secretly rooting for.

The End.

Author's note: this was planned to be a two shots, but I'm still tossing the idea around. As a stand alone chapter, this will do though. We'll see if I could come up with the continuation to this. Please review and leave comments after reading, your thoughts are most appreciated. Also, a big shout out to **frankannestein **who kindly left me a sweet review for my previous story, Photobooth. You all should read True Beauty on Webtoon app if you haven't already.


End file.
